icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
Thrall
Category:Characters Thrall is the leader of Warchief orc, they Deserved he having vision, In one night, Thrall waked up when having a vision, despite The Prophet known what happened it. As they Concerned about the Prophet, he was nothing interest about the demons are returning. History Flight to Kalimdor Thrall and Grom spent much time gathering together the dispersed forces of the Horde. But it was some time later, when Thrall was with a small force in the Arathi Highlands, that he received a strange dream. He saw armies clashing, and fire raining from the sky, and a voice warning him of things to come. File:Thrall's Vision Warchief.jpg‎|Thrall in his vision from the Prophet. File:Thrall's Vision Thrall Wakes Up.jpg‎|Thrall wakes from his dream, a crow visible in the background. When he awoke, he realized that it was no dream, it was a vision, granted him by the mysterious Prophet, who enigmatically told him that he was not what he seemed, that he had abandoned his humanity long ago, and that he had foreseen the future with the only hope for the orcs salvation was to leave Lordaeron—sail west to Kalimdor, and there, they would find their destiny. Thrall obeyed, and gathering the Horde, prepared to make their way across the Great Sea. The clans begun assembling and he constructed a base to give the Horde a place to stay. Grom turned out to have been captured by humans, and Thrall quickly stepped in to save him. Hellscream then got the idea, to steal the human ships so that they could leave the human lands forever. With the Horde assembled, they stole the ships, and left across the Great Sea to the forgotten lands of Kalimdor. Exodus of the Horde Halfway along their journey to Kalimdor, Thrall's ships were beset by a fierce storm near the Maelstrom and forced to take shelter on a small island. There the orcs met the troll leader, Sen'jin, who told them of a human outpost that attacked his tribe night and day on the island. Fearing for the Horde and the Darkspear Trolls' safety, Thrall and his warriors assaulted the human base, during his stay he reactivated a Fountain of Health and discovered that the isle had active volcanos. Aided by the Darkspear trolls, the human leader, an archmage, was killed, but then many murlocs attacked the Horde, the humans and the Darkspear trolls. While the orcish and human forces were occupied with one another, the piscine monsters sought out sacrifices for their rituals. Thrall was then imprisoned within the murlocs' fiery dungeon. He learned from a troll head hunter, with whom he shared a cell, that the murlocs planned to sacrifice them both to a sea witch. Fortunately, though the murlocs were strangely advanced, they were unaware of Thrall's shamanistic abilities, and the warchief was able to escape and free his warriors. One grunt reported that Sen'jin was not in the cells — and that he was taken as the first sacrifice. Thrall raced to the altar, but was forced to watch in horror as the murloc sorcerer killed Sen'jin. Thrall and his warriors were able to kill the three Murloc Guardians maintaining the magic barrier which prevented their escape and the Murloc Sorcerer, but it was too late for the troll leader. The dying Sen'jin revealed a vision — that Thrall would lead the Darkspear tribe to greatness. Thrall then offered the remaining trolls a place in the Horde for the kindness they had shown the orcs. Thrall emerged from the cave and was confronted by the Sea Witch. She threatened vengeance for the destruction of her altar and worshipers. She placed a curse upon the warchief; that he and all his forces would be swallowed up by the sea. Upon returning to his base camp, Thrall discovered that his ships, damaged by the storm, were not yet ready to sail. He also learned that the island dormant volcano erupted and that the island had begun to sink. The Sea Witch, meanwhile, launched her murloc forces against the Horde, thirsty for vengeance. Nevertheless, aided by the trolls, the Horde was able to hold off their attackers long enough to repair their ships and managed to escape before the isle sunk. The Sea Witch then told to Thrall that a "Dark Tide" would swallow them all and that there will be nowhere to hide. The sea witch's curse may have come true, depending on how close her island was to Kalimdor — because Thrall's force was shipwrecked. It can be assumed that other clans, such as Hellscream's, were not among those caught by the storm and driven to the island. Spells and abilities Although the Spells and Abilities have same as Far Seer, Thrall can use Chain Lightning, Feral Spirit, Far Sight and Earthquake. Far Sight :Reveals the area of the map that is cast upon. Also reveals invisible units. Far Sight is one of the Orcs' main ways of detecting invisible units. An animation is displayed over the revealed area. This can let the enemy know you have used Far Sight; keep that in mind. High level Far Sight reveals a HUGE area on the map. Try it yourself and see. Far Sight is especially useful in team games where players can afford a second Hero and can place points in Far Sight and not worry about spending them in other things. Chain Lightning :Hurls a bolt of damaging lightning at a target enemy that jumps to nearby enemies. Each jump deals less damage. Chain Lightning is a very powerful spell. Far Seers should research it and use it whenever possible. Use Chain Lightning especially against ranged units and spellcasters. Chain Lightning will now jump to sleeping targets if the primary target is also asleep. Feral Spirit :Summons Spirit Wolves to fight enemies for a limited time. Use Feral Spirits at the start of the game to help you attack the Creeps. Send two Feral Spirits in separate directions and use them to scout enemy towns for their location and race. As the Spirit Wolf enters the town attack their buildings or workers. If the enemy isn't smart they may even teleport back to their town to defend it. If you cast Feral Spirit it will dispel any existing Spirit Wolves and create two new ones. It's best to wait until your existing Spirit Wolves are dead before creating new ones. Use your mana for Chain Lightning instead. Earthquake (Ultimate) :Makes the ground tremble and break, causing 50 damage per second to buildings and slowing units by 75% within area of effect. Lasts 25 seconds. Use Earthquakes on large groups of towers, typically created at the end of the game. Earthquakes can be used to clear away large sections of trees. Earthquake brings units to a minimum speed of 140. Earthquake does not slow air units. Earthquake's slow area is 25 (250 in-game). ;Earthquake Counters This spell must be "maintained" to get the full effect. This functionality is applied to mainly mass damage area of effect spells. For example, if you cast an Earthquake spell on an enemy town, your Far Seer must stay casting the spell until the Earthquake is finished. If you give him a new order during the spell, the Far Seer will stop casting the Earthquake. One of the best ways to counter Earthquake is to construct buildings with lots of space between them. Then the enemy will only be able to hit a few buildings at once. Don't build farms in big blocks if you can help it. You can interrupt this spell with spells such as: :Humans: Sorceress - Polymorph (uncastable on heroes) :Humans: Dragonhawk Rider - Aerial Shackles (uncastable on ground units) :Humans: Mountain King - Storm Bolt :Humans: Mountain King - Bash (uncastable on air units) :Orcs: Raider - Ensnare :Orcs: Tauren Chieftain - War Stomp (uncastable on air units) :Orcs: Witch Doctor - Stasis Trap (uncastable on air units) :Orcs: Shadow Hunter - Hex :Night Elves: Druid of the Talon - Cyclone (uncastable on air units) :Night Elves: Keeper of the Grove - Entangling Roots (uncastable on air units) :Undead: Crypt Fiend - Web (uncastable on ground units) :Undead: Dread Lord - Sleep :Undead: Dread Lord - Inferno (uncastable on air units) :Undead: Crypt Lord - Impale (uncastable on air units) :Neutral: Dark Ranger - Silence :Neutral: Dark Ranger - Charm (uncastable on heroes) :Neutral: Goblin Tinker - Cluster Rockets :Neutral: Pit Lord - Doom (uncastable on heroes) :Neutral: Fire Lord - Soul Burn :Neutral: Fire Lord - Volcano